amor de madre (母の愛)
by AshaUzumaki
Summary: En estos momentos es cuando logro ver que el precio a apagar por todo el sacrificio que he hecho desde el comienzo de esta travesía, con altas y bajas y al llegar a esta etapa de mi vida agradezco todo aquello por lo que pase. Soy Sakura Haruno y esta es mi historia
1. Prologo

Prologo

En estos momentos es cuando logro ver que el precio a apagar por todo el sacrificio que he hecho desde el comienzo de esta travesía, con altas y bajas y al llegar a esta etapa de mi vida agradezco todo aquello por lo que pase.

El coprotagonista de esta parte de mi vida está aquí a mi lado, mirándome de manera casi indescifrable para aquellos que no lo conozcan y la verdad hasta ahora mi más grande apoyo.

Quieren saber de qué les estoy hablando, bueno soy Sakura Haruno y esta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos Pasados parte 1

Holaaaaaaa! Después como de mil intentos por fin pude publicar el primer capítulo wiiiii soy feliz.

Desde hace ya un rato que quera compartir este fic aquí, que por cierto es el primero, tengo un par de one shots que espero poder compartir pronto con ustedes

Nos leemos al final del capítulo va

 **Descleimer:** LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES CREACION DE MI LOCA MENTE

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Recuerdos pasados parte 1"

Aun navegan por mi mente lo recuerdos del primer día en la preparatoria.

Él paso por mi esa mañana, lo cual era algo inusual ya que él primer día de clases llegaba junto con su mejor amigo, el bobo he inocente Naruto quien podía tener a Hinata Hyuga gritándole a la cara que le gustaba y ni así se daría cuenta.

Pero ese día en especial el decidió pasar por mí para llegar juntos y que todos supieran desde el principio que éramos novios y que nadie se me acercara.

Me despedí de mi madre antes de salir de casa…

-Mamá ya me voy a la escuela- y como siempre su respuesta fue la misma…

-Haz lo que sete hinche la gana me vale madres lo que hagas, solo te advierto que si no estás aquí temprano te voy a dar una putiza que no vas a olvidar jamás, oíste-

-S-si mamá- respondí con la voz algo temblorosa por el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda en ese momento.

Aun me daba vergüenza que él escuchara todo eso, pero a el parecía ya no importarle , ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el griterío de mi madre y no entraba a la casa porque sabía que lo echaría a patadas.

Salí corriendo de la casa antes de que empezara con otra de sus malditos discursos de que soy una puta y demás cosas que no tenía ganas de que Sasuke escuchara.

Así como lo escucharon Uchiha Sasuke es mi novio desde hace casi dos años y de verdad que la forma en que se fueron dando las cosas entre nosotros fue un tanto extraña o al menos para mí lo fue, para él no lo sé, es de las pocas cosas que no le he preguntado aun.

Quien me dijera que Sasuke y yo seriamos novios y que duraríamos tanto tiempo juntos creería que solo se burlaba de mí.

Y como no pensar así si… desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fui la burla de mi familia, de mis compañeros, solo había alguien a quien podía llamar amigo sinceramente y es era él, la única persona que tuvo el coraje suficiente para ver realmente a través de mí.

Al inicio de segundo año de secundaria, el maestro de matemáticas comenzó a formar parejas para los trabajos y exposiciones de todo el año, cada uno de los nombrados debía pasar al frente y después ir a sentarse juntos.

Yo miraba por la ventana de forma distraída y no escuche cuando el maestro me llamo…

-Haruno? Haruno Sakura… hey Haruno reacciona por amor de Dios-

-Mm? L-lo siento, que sucede?- pregunte mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de mis compañeros…

-Haruno pasa al frente- y fue hasta ese momento que me percate de todo, el estaba ahí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie frente a la clase con el entrecejo fruncido levemente, me levante de mi asiento escuchando los murmullos de algunos y sintiendo las miradas acecinas de algunas chicas.

-Minato-sensei porque pone a esa tonta con el súper inteligente de Sasu-chan, yo puedo hacer mejor equipo que ella- alardeo Miza con una mirada tan soberbia y altiva que ni ella se la creía…

-Miza, no te da vergüenza, el promedio de Haruno es más alto que el tuyo, así que mejor guarda silencio- al terminar de hablar Minato-sensei todos me miraron incrédulos, excepto él, que miraba indiferente, nos retiramos del frente y mientras llegábamos a nuestro nuevo lugar me dijo…

-Ni creas que te dejare en la ventana para que te la pases perdiendo el tiempo- lo observe y solo asentí, mientras tanto yo no podía cree que trabajaríamos juntos todo el año.

Esa tarde comenzamos a realizar el proyecto que nos había dejado hacer Minato-sensei y de a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta con qué facilidad podíamos complementarnos.

Cuando terminamos el proyecto 6 meses después, me di cuenta de que ya no nos veríamos con la misma frecuencia de antes y a pesar de la amistad que surgió entre nosotros, parecía no importarle mucho y eso dolía, justo cuando pensaba que le importaba a alguien.

Al terminar la exposición, saliendo de clases Sasuke me invito algo de comer y nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los jardines, alejados de todos como siempre y en compañía el uno del otro.

Sasuke interrumpió aquel silencio tan agradable que nos rodeaba cuando estábamos juntos…

-Sabes Sakura he estado pensando en algo muy seriamente y quiero que me des tu opinión- yo lo miraba atentamente y asintiendo con la cabeza para que continuara –sé que desde ahora ya no nos veremos después de clases tanto como antes pero he pensado que eso puede tener una solución, pero en realidad no depende solo de mi-

-¿Cuál es esa solución Sasuke-kun?-

Él solo me miro y sonrió don orgullo y ara arrogancia tan característica de él…

* * *

Minna-chan que les pareció el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado dattebayo y sean tan amables de darme su opinión al respecto con un review

Besooooooosss mil


	3. Capítulo 2 Recuerdos pasados parte 2

Holi aqui esta el nuevo cap de este fic, espero sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos abajo ya que tengo algo importante que decirles va, mientras disfrutenel capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 2

Recuerdos pasados parte 2

-Y cuál es esa solución Sasuke-kun- respondí entre confundida y esperanzada ** _(acaso ahora lee la mente o que rayos)_** pensé brevemente. Sasuke bajo de la rama del árbol donde estaba recostado, se detuvo delante de mí y me miro inexpresivo como siempre…

-Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto de la nada, levante la mirada y lo que encontré me dejo sorprendida, él estaba mirándome directo a los ojos con las mejillas algo rojas, tal vez avergonzado por haber tirado al carajo su orgullo y poder preguntar semejante cosa, to no respondí a su pregunta, ya que cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con de él me perdí el esa luz que solo yo podía ver, negros como la noche misma y en la cual podía avizorar el universo entero.

 ***SASUKE POV***

La primera vez que vi a Sakura en la escuela, note que jamás había visto un espécimen tan extraño, a diferencia de las niñas de nuestra edad ella siempre lucia desaliñada, el uniforma con algunos parches o cosido torpemente, el cabello revuelto y atado en un chongo desordenado del cual salía vario mechones y algunos caían sobre su rostro, siempre traía un enorme sudadera sobre el uniforme y una expresión de cansancio que parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, aun así no me podía explicar como es que era la mejor de la clase, aunque bueno eso parecía no importarle a los maestros, **"como te ven te tratan"** dice el dicho y esa cierto, haciendo la mínima excepción de Minato-sensei quien reconoció frente a toda la clase lo destacada que era y nos puso en el mismo quipo para trabajar juntos todo el año y al final de cuentas no fue tan malo ya que con el paso del tiempo me percate del porque era la mejor de la clase , inclusive su promedio era más alto que el mío.

Ella era una niña muy inteligente y de un potencial extraordinario, que a pesar de sus carencias y la situación que viva trataba de explotarlo al máximo.

Un par de días después de que empezamos a trabajar en el proyecto hacia una calor del carajo y de ver a Sakura con esa maldita sudadera me daba más calor…

-Oye, ¿Qué no tienes calor?, yo me estoy asando y por el color de tu rostro estas igual, ¿Por qué no te quitas esa maldita sudadera?- pregunte sonando algo obvio

-N-no, así estoy bien, de verdad- me respondió apenada.

Por alguna razón no le creí nada, un rato después comenzó a hacer más calor y ella arremango su sedadera inconscientemente, lo que mis ojos captaron en ese momento me dejo horrorizado, en ese momento agradecía hecho de saber ocultar mis emociones; sus muñecas estaban amoratas como si las hubieran atado por mucho tiempo, en los antebrazos tenían marcas de rasguños profundos, y en los brazos pequeñas cortadas, pensé que era una de esas locas que se auto flagelaba y que jodidamente equivocado estaba.

Con el paso de los días me fui ganando su confianza y cuando comenzó a contarme algunos aspectos de su vida me di cuenta porque era tan retraída.

Una tarde la fui a dejar a su casa y lo que presencie, creo que jamás se borrara de mi mente.

Ese día me pidió que la dejara una cuadra antes de que llegáramos a su casa

-Sasuke yo de aquí puedo irme sola- me dijo un tanto nerviosa

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien?- ni yo mismo se por qué pregunte algo así pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien- y me dio una sonrisa más falsa que la de mi primo Sai

La vi caminar hasta su casa, me queda mirándola desde la esquina hasta que entro (un cuarto de 4x4 con techo de lámina donde vivía con sus 4 hermanos y su madre), di media vuelta para irme a mi casa cuando escuche gritos provenientes de aquel lugar por donde vi desaparecer a Sakura…

-Aaaaaaaaa no por favor suéltame no lo vuelvo a hacer- decía entre lágrimas gritando de dolor.

Al entrar, su madre la recibió con un golpe en el estómago, la pateo detrás de las rodillas provocando que callera bruscamente al suelo, la tomo por los cabellos sacudiéndola violentamente mientras la interrogaba.

\- ¿Dónde mierda estuviste toda la tarde he maldita puta, así me agradeces todo lo que hago por ti hhm?- cuestiono tétricamente su madre

-Y- yo solo es-estaba haciendo una tarea que me dejaron mamá, de verdad no hice na-nada malo-

-Y una mierda con tus juramentos, tus hermanos se fueron se fueron sin comer y con el uniforme todo arrugado porque sepa la madre donde chingados estabas para cumplir con tus obligaciones, esas mamaditas de la escuela no se para que sirve si estas igual de pendeja que tu padre, entiéndelo de una puta vez nunca vas a ser nadie importante en la vida, mejor búscate un trabajo o ponte a vender chicles en un semáforo y deja esa estupidez de la estudiar ya, maldita sea- dijo mientras la soltaba del cabello y la azotaba contra el piso

-Pero soy la mejor de mi clase y por eso tengo una beca para que tu no tengas que pagar nada mamá- alegó mientras se levantaba del piso algo mareada por el golpe y con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura del labio…

-Y vuelve la puta burra al trigo, que no entiendes que me tienes hasta la madre con lo mismo, lárgate de mí vista pero yaaa-

-Pero mamá yo-yo solo…- no pudo terminar la frase…

Escuche el estruendo del cristal estrellarse contra el piso y acto seguido la vi salir corriendo de su casa en dirección al parque que estaba cerca de ahí.

La seguí hasta que llego al parque y la vi sentarse en una de las bancas mientras vomitaba en el bote de basura que tenía a un lado, el vez de sentirme asqueado, me di cuenta que su carita estaba manchada de sangre, me acerque a ella y cuando termino le ofrecí un poco de agua, rompí un trozo de mi camisa y lo moje con el agua que quedo, limpie los vestigios de sangre de su rostro, ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos en muestra clara de dolor pero no intento apartarme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte sin ninguna clase se tacto pero a los 13 quién diablos tiene tacto para algo…

-Me arrojo una taza que tenía cerca, debo agradecer que no fuera un cuchillo o algo parecido ¿no?- reconoció con un deje de tristeza

-Eres realmente molesta- la tome de la muñeca sin lastimarla para que se colocara de pie y fuimos a un consultorio público para que suturaran su herida, al terminar me pidió que volviéramos al parque, ahí estaban varios chicos de la calle, Sakura se acercó a un chico pelirrojo y nos presento

-Sasuke él se mi primo Sasori, Sasori él es mi amigo Sasuke- **_(increíble ella me consideraba un amigo, realmente no sé porque si no soy demasiado expresivo que digamos…)_** aun entre mis pensamientos capte un poco de su conversación.

\- Sasori crees que pueda quedarme con ustedes un par de días, solo hasta que se le pase el efecto a mamá, siiii por favor- **_(en serio piensa quedarse aquí con ellos)_** pero que podía hacer yo, no podía llevarla a mi casa.

-Claro que si cerecito, sabes que cuentas con nosotros siempre-

-Voy a quedarme aquí Sasuke, nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿sí?- la mire algo incrédulo, pero esta vez me regaló una sonrisa tan real que me hizo sentir más tranquilo…

Ese día me prometí que trataría de protegerla o en lo posible de que su vida fuera menos pesada.

Cuando terminamos el proyecto me di cuenta de que ya no nos veríamos tanto como antes y la verdad me dio pánico dejarla sola y que algo le sicediara si yo no estaba, después de tanto pensarlo tome una decisión…

-Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- **_(porque rayos me miras tanto, solo di si o no maldita sea)_** –si no quieres solo dilo pero no te quedes callada, eso no es normal- dije bruscamente

 ***FIN DE SASUKE POV***

Sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar salir las demás, simplemente no podía creerlo, eso no era real, tal vez un sueño o una alucinación quizá, no lo se, pero caí en cuenta de la realidad cuando sentí a mi azabache quitar mis lágrimas con sus dedos, abrí los ojos y de nuevo nos miramos…

-Si…si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun si quiero- confesé algo aturdida por el golpe de la realidad, movió su mano derecha y la puso detrás e mi cabeza y me jalo un poco, sentí sus labios rozar los suyos y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, él me beso y yo me deje besar, sin saber en ese momento lo que el destino nos tenía preparado…

* * *

Hola de nuevo jejeje, buen lo que quiero decierle es que voy a dejarles los primero tres capitulos para que se familiaricen un poco con la historia y tratare de actualizar unas dos veces por semana, de todas maneras yo les avisare cualquier cambio va

Los amooooooo mil


	4. Capítulo 3 Sorprendido

yyyyy aqui esta el capitulo 3 disfrutenlo

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sorprendido

Recuerdo que al principio me parecía muy pesado el trayecto hacia la escuela, no era lo mismo que en la secundaria ya que la preparatoria en la que no quedamos estaba a dos horas de distancia, pero con él era mucho menos pesado, su simple presencia me hacia sentir segura y tranquila y el tiempo no tenía sentido.

Jamás entenderé como es que nos complementamos tanto, de diversas formas, desde el inicio de nuestra relación las coas entre nosotros fueron mejorando y creciendo; la amistad, la confianza, el respeto pero sobre todo el amor.

En realidad Sasuke Uchiha no es precisamente el chico más expresivo del mundo en cuanto a palabras de refiere, es por eso que cuando logra decir una frase completa, es algo importante o lo que dice sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí es verdad, su fuerte son las acciones.

Algunas veces cuando vamos caminando me toma de la mano o me abraza por la cintura para que todos supieran que era su novia y que nadie se me acercara.

Ahora tenía razones de sobra para ser tan celoso y posesivo conmigo ya que de a poco fui cambiando mi aspecto para gustarle un poco más. Corte mi enmarañado cabello a la altura de los hombros, con una parte de mis ahorros y un pequeño préstamo por parte de Sasuke pude conseguir un uniforme nuevo además de unas cuantas blusas de manga larga y cuello alto de distintos colores y por fin mande al carajo esa maldita sudadera, al menos ahora podía tapar mis marcas con algo que no se fiera tan mal.

Al principio a nadie le pareció extraño vernos juntos, el problema surgió cuando nos vieron por los pasillos de la escuela tomados de las manos y más después de aquella vez que no cacharon besándonos en uno de los jardines y al poco rato toda la escuela hablaba de ello, después de eso me dio pánico que las fan girls de mi ahora novio intentaran hacerme daño así que por ese motivo siempre estaba junto a mí, expresando con una mirada un "no temas, yo te protejo" mientras miraba alrededor con absoluta indiferencia como si nada más que yo mereciera su atención.

En una ocasión tuvo una fuerte discusión con Naruto y sin querer escuche todo…

-Oye Teme que demonios te pasa, últimamente te comportas muy estraño

-No sé de qué carajos hablas Dobe, yo soy el mismo de siempre así que cierra el pico de una buena vez u deja de joderme quieres-

-Bueno, en ese sentido sigues siendo tú pero no me refiero a eso, mas bien hablo de la chica con la que mi papá te puso a trabajar, no creo que ella sea buena para ti Sasuke, te estas volviendo igual de raro que ella y eso ya es mucho decir para ti ¿no crees?-

-¡Que mierda es eso de que ella no es buena para mí, ¿Quién te crees, mi padre?, deja de decir estupideces, tú no sabes nada, así que mejor cállate!-

-Pero Teme es demasiado rara incluso para ti, y ahora vas detrás de ella como si fueras su sombrea, pensé que Sasuke Uchiha no le rogaba a nadie-

-¡Y no, no lo hago, solo quiero hacer esto, no entenderías, solo quiero protegerla y hacer una diferencia en su vida y lo hare contra tu o contra quien se ponga en mi camino!- grito fastidiado por los cometario de Naruto…

-¿Pero Teme solo por ella vas a dejar de lado a tu mejor amigo que ha estado desde el principio contigo?-

-Lo cierto es que ya no se si puedo considerarte mi amigo después de escuchado juzgarla así y si saber absolutamente nada de ella- al escuchar esto último Naruto sonrió surronamente -¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?-

-Tu cara- y soltó tremenda carcajada que retumbo por todo el salón –creí que me había vuelto loco dattebayo, pero mi hipótesis era correcta-

-¿Eso que significa dobe?-

-Que estás enamorado de Sakura, no creí que llegaría el día en que presenciaría esto, ¡Uchiha Sasuke enamorado!- afirmo alegremente el rubio, el grito que pego Sasuke en respuesta me asusto un poco, pero cuando lo vi salir me sorprendió y me sentí muy muy feliz.

-¿ERES UN MALDITO DOBE USURATONKACHI!- Naruto salió corriendo mientras Sasuke gritaba y lo perseguía con intenciones homicidas, una vez afuera, se quedo inmóvil mirándome un tanto sorprendido de verme ahí y no pudo evitar el enorme sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas en ese momento, y aunque su semblante estaba serio no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y trago grueso…

-¿Desde dónde escuchaste?- pregunto con cierto toque de indiferencia

-Todo, estaba por entrar, pero no me pareció correcto impedir que siguieran con su conversación- reconocí sin borrar la sonrisa boba que se instaló en mi cara desde que lo vi sonrojado.

-Bueno ¿ahora ya lo sabes no?-

-¿Saber qué cosa?- pregunte descaradamente, sé que para él era difícil pero quería escucharlo salir de su boca y no de la de su mejor amigo…

-Que estoy enamorado de ti- confesó, con su mano izquierda me tomo mi cintura mientras que con la derecha me tomo por detrás del cuello y acorto la distancia entre nosotros para besarme con una ternura infinita, era un beso, nuestros labio danzaban a la par un poco menos torpe que la primera vez, por instinto coloque las manos detrás de su cuello, enredando los dedos sus suaves cabellos…

Tristemente fuimos interrumpidos por unos estridentes gritos. Definitivamente era bastante conveniente que nuestro salón fuera el más alejado ya que así era al que le prestaban menos atención…

-Teme no seas tacaño y paga un hotel, no sabes que no es correcto hacerlo en público, digo, por si no sabías eso es delito-

Nos separamos rápidamente a le escuchar semejante grito

-Estas muerto dobe- contra ataco Sasuke y un aura asesina comenzaba rodearlo mientras lo miraba fijamente

-So-solo era un bromita teme no tiene por qué ponerte así dattebayo- Sasuke hizo tronar sus nudillos y acto seguido el pobre rubio salio corriendo despavorido…

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy jejeje

Saben me gusta mucho escribir, solo que deje de hacerlo mucho mucho tiempo, ahora solo espero que esto les guste dattebayo, bueno nos vemos al siguiente capitulo, que por cierto aviso esta un poco mas largo

Besooooooooosss mil


	5. Capítulo 4 Un reagalo especial

Holaaaaaa como han estado, me extañaron, yo se que no u.u, pero estoy segura que esta historia si, bueno yo los dejo aqui leyendo el capítulo y nos leenos abajo

Solo tengo una advertencia para este capitulo, o mas bien un aviso, esta un poco mas largo que lo otros va

* * *

Capítulo 4

Un regalo especial

En ocasiones salíamos por las tardes después de haber terminado mis quehaceres para que mi madre no se enojara, solíamos caminar por el parque, me compraba un helado y seguíamos caminando, en ocasiones me preguntaba si es que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar otro helado para él o era alguna otra cuestión…

-Sasuke-kun-

-hmp-

-¿Por qué nunca pides helado para ti, es que acaso no te alcanza?-

-No, no es eso, simplemente no me gustan las cosas dulces-

-Oh vaya, y ¿Por qué no te gustan?-

-Saben horrible, son empalagosas, no soporto ese sabor-

-Debe haber algo aunque sea mínimo que te guste, no creo que sea un no absoluto-

-Sí, si lo hay y es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida-

-¿Qué es Sasuke-kun?-

-Tus labios- confesó sin miramientos

Solo pude soltar un suspiro de sorpresa que murió en los labios de mi azabache al unirse a los míos...

-Hmp son molestamente dulces- manifestó al separarnos.

Valla realmente este chico estaba loco y lo mejor de todo es que lo estaba por mí y eso me encantaba ya que estábamos en iguales condiciones aunque quizá uno más que el otro.

Al cumplir los primero 6 mese juntos decidí regalarle algo especial, sabía que le gustaba el METAL y sobre todo una de las bandas más emblemáticas de todos los tiempos así que le compre un par de playeras, una de "METALLICA" y una de "The Beatles, lo bueno de ser trabajadora era que podía ahorrar para darme un pequeño lujo de vez en cuando

Aquel día me levante muy temprano para terminar lo que tenía hacer para salir un poco después de que mi madre se fuera.

Los sábados como a eso de las 11:00 a.m. mi madre desaparecía, hacía ya un rato que sabía la razón de ello, lo sé desde que tenía 7 años, aquel día estuvo bebiendo toda la mañana, salió ebria de la casa, yo me fui a trabajar al parque como todos los sábados, a la vuelta del parque la vi entrando borracha al hotel con un desconocido y salió un par de horas después y 30 minutos más tarde regreso con un tipo diferente, fue así como me entere de la doble vida de mi madre, pero jamás había comida en la casa, solo para el alcohol y los cigarros de tabaco que después cambio por la marihuana.

El punto es que ese mi azabache y yo no quedamos de ver en el parquea las 12: del medio día, para después decidir qué hacer o a donde ir, al final de cuantas no me preocupaba ya que los fines de semana mis hermanos se la pasaban de vagos.

Para ese día decidí vestir algo cómodo, no sabía a donde iríamos pero aun así que decidí usar un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de manga larga color verde limón y unos converse de bota color negro.

Cuando por fin llegue al parque lo vi sentado en la banca de siempre platicando con Sasori, en cuanto me vio se puso de pie mientras que mi primo miraba en la misma dirección que él, si mi amado novio llama la atención, aquel día se veía especialmente sexy con aquel pantalón entubado color negro, playera blanca de cuello "v", unos converse iguales a los míos solo que más gastados y ese exquisito cabello azabache más desordenado de lo normal, además de una mochila negra que al parecer estaba algo pesada, me acerque a ellos solo para saludar rápidamente a Sasori e irnos.

-¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-kun?- indagué intrigada ya que solo me llevaba tomada de la mano para que lo siguiera sin decir absolutamente nada como era su costumbre, además de que no le quitaba la vista a la mochila que llevaba al hombro…

-Eres una molestia, deja de hacer preguntas, súbete al camión que vamos retasados- y ese era Sasuke y su sutil manera de decir que era un sorpresa, pero ni que hacerle, así es él y así lo quiero…

Al salir del metro caminamos un poco hasta llegar al cruce de dos avenidas grandes y al y al fondo de la principal pude ver una enorme imagen de un ángel sostenido por una pila enorme, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, estaba grabado en lo profundo de mu conciencia ya que me veía en este lugar tomada de la mano de mi padre, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él, caminando por esta misma avenida hasta llegar a aquel lugar conocido como "El Ángel de la Independencia". En el otro extremo de la avenida pude divisar una larguísima reja en la cual se exhibían distintos cuadros que más bien eran fragmentos de escenas de un anime

-¿Qué es esto Sasuke-kun?-

-Una exhibición-

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es de que trata-

-Es un homenaje a la más grande obra de Masashi Kishimoto-

-¿Y quién es ese?-

-El creador de Naruto-

-Mmm ¿Qué tiene que ver tu mejor amigo en todo esto?-

-Nada, Naruto es un anime y es considerado uno de los mejores en su género-

-En realidad no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres, pero me guasta-

-Lo olvidaba, a las chicas no les gusta Shonen, prefieren el Shoujo-

-Sigo sin entender bien de que hablas, a mí me guasta "Dragón ball"-

-¿Viste Dragon ball, en serio?

-Sí, Goku de pequeño era lindo, además Trunks del futuro estaba guapísimo

-Hmp-

-Oh si pero mis favoritos Vegeta y Piccolo, ¿Por qué me miras así Sasuke-kun?-

-Algo dentro de mí me decía que no estaba equivocado al pedirte que fueras mi novia-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que eres un regalo divino o algo así- el solo me miro lleno de satisfacción y en sus labios dibujaron aquella hermosa sonrisa ladina que me encantaba y que sabía que solo yo le podía sacar.

Continuamos viendo la exposición mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un parque, me dio un pequeño jalón para impulsarme a entrar y lo que vi me dejo maravillada, estábamos en el zoológico, yo miraba emocionada aquel lugar mientras me miraba con cierto recelo…

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió esperando mi respuesta

-Me encanta-

-Me llamo la atención cuando dijiste que no conocías este lugar más que en los libros, y me pareció buena idea venir hoy, sé que esto de las fechas es importante para ti-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun es un gran detalle de tu parte jejeje- reí entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Recorrimos aquel enorme zoológico tomados de la mano mientras observamos a los animales y me quede embobada un buen rato observando a los Pandas, por alguna razón esas criaturas me encantaban, al terminar al recorrido por el zoologico seguimos el camino que conectaba con la otra parte de aquel enorme parque, caminamos durante un buen rato hablando de banalidades.

Llegamos a la parte baja de un enorme cerro en el que descansaba un precioso castillo, a esa altura había una casita de espejos de donde se escapaban múltiples carcajadas que alcanzábamos a escuchar desde afuera

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!- le di un pequeño tirón para que me siguiera dentro de aquella casita de la cual ambos salimos muertos de risa, incluso el tan inexpresivo transformo la expresión de su cara era en diversión pura.

-Ven Sakura, vayamos al castillo- gracias a Kami-sama que traíamos la credencial de la escuela y nos dejaron pasar gratis, paseamos por el castillo mientras observábamos cada habitación hasta llegar a la principal.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras observaba aquella enorme y preciosa habitación -¿me pregunto que se sentirá?- pensé en voz alta

-¿Vivir en un castillo?- la voz de Sasuke me saco de mis cavilaciones, mientras lo observe de pie a mi lado…

-Mmm? No, dormir en una cama- después de ese último cometario lo vi tragar con dificultad, en ese momento solo pude darle una sonrisa para que se sintiera menos mal –no me hagas caso- él solo se quedó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

Al salir del castillo caminamos en dirección al bosque al llegar pude apreciar el enorme lago en el que nadaban los patos, rodeado de un barandal de piedra, mientras las personas se divertían en las lanchas, nos recargamos en el barandal a observar el lago con tranquilidad

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano que estaba recargada en la orilla de aquella muralla de roca, eran casi las 4:00 de la tarde y tomando en cuenta que solo desayune un café con un bolillo a eso de las 9:00 de la mañana, la respuesta definitivamente era ¡Sí!, pero no quería que Sasuke gastara su dinero asi que…

-no, estoy bien- (~~ggrrrr~~) y mi estómago me traiciono en ese momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente, levante la vista y solo vi un atisbo de enfado en sus hermosos fanales negros, rápidamente baje la mirada aún más avergonzada.

Me tomo por la muñeca y me guio hasta un lugar de abundante pasto, aun cerca del lago y no sentamos en aquel lugar, se sentó en posición de loto mientras acomodaba la mochila y comenzaba a sacar ciertas cosas de ella; un mantel, un poco de arroz con tomate, carne con verduras, un termo con delicioso té helado, deliciosos panes al vapor y los demás accesorios para degustar aquella deliciosa comida, solo con mirarla mi estómago hizo ruido de nuevo.

Comimos tranquilamente en silencio, lo cual me dio tiempo de pensaren aquello que tenía ya un tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza…

-Estas muy callada, ¿en qué estás pensando?- pregunto sin mirarme

-Na-nada-

-¿Por nada te pones nerviosa?- indago enarcando una ceja

-Es que bu-bueno es algo a lo que le he dado demasiadas vueltas y no sé qué hacer-

-¿Qué es?-

-Es sobre lo que dijo Naruto aquella vez-

-¿Qué rayos te dijo ese idiota?

-Aquello de que había cosas que no debíamos hacer en público ¿recuerdas?-

-Explícame cual es el punto-

-Mmm! No se cómo explicarlo exactamente, es un poco vergonzoso para mí-

-Confía en mi- tome aire antes de comenzar

-Lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero de una manera distinta, a veces creo que me gustaría que llegáramos más lejos, siento el impulso de tocarte pero que sea algo más que un rose, pero me reprimo porque tengo miedo de que después las cosas entre nosotros cambien o que me veas como una cualquiera, en ocasiones me cuestiono si de verdad esto es tan fuerte como para llegar hasta ese punto- la voz me temblaba de los puros nervios…

-Mira molestia, yo jamás voy a llegar más allá si tu no quieres, escúchame bien yo " **nunca"** voy a lastimarte no ha aprovecharme de ti, solo hasta que tu estés lista y te sientas segura lo haremos, ¿Esta bien?, ahora deja de preocuparte y come-

En ese momento me sentí tan segura que si me dijera que saltáramos juntos el vacío lo haría, cero que ni en mis más profundos sueños hubiera pensado en que alguien como Sasuke apareciera en mi vida y llenara parte de ese vacío en mi corazón, aunque después de un tiempo descubrí porque desde el inicio siempre fuimos uno solo.

* * *

¿Que tal, que les parecio? no sean malos y diganme, si les gusta si no les guasta o si tengo fallas

Bien se que habia prometido que iba a actualizar cada tercer dia pero la escuela me esta volviendo loca, asi que no puedo decirles exactamente cuando, pero tratare de que sea lo mas segudo posible siiii

Me pueden encontrar en mi pagina de facebook "Kiara Namikaze"

Review siiii


End file.
